Jack and Kim one shots :)
by Leolivia1128
Summary: just a load of oneshots i need ideas i will be posting the idea if its good so post your idea in reveiw box rated T incase it leads somewhere
1. Authors Note

**ok these are a load of one shots and i just need ideas i will be posting one shots tomorrow if you guys give me ideas im out of them they have to be Leolivia or Jack and kim. im at the YMCA and this is not the best place for brainstorming when their is a blonde ( no offence to blondes ) in a sky blue dress is basicly breathing on your neck. follow me on instagram and twitter leolivia1128 YOLO!**


	2. Baseball Love

**i had great ideas for oneshots so heres Baseball Love**

jack pov

i got 2 tickets to the Dodgers game. this is so awesome! but who am i going to take. ill just ask the guys if they want to come. im late for practice anyway.

*******time skip*******

when i got to the dojo everyone was practicing except for kim. she was on her phone talking to someone, her mom.

" hey guys does anyonw want to go to the dodgers game with me. "

i would love to, but i have a science fair to go to. " milton said

" i got a date with grace see ya. " Jerry said

" i got to go and help my moms boyfriends nose out of a bowling ball again. " rudy said angry

" kim...you wanna go to the dodgers game with me? " hoping she says yes

" ya... sure it'll be fun. plus i was on the baseball team for 2 years. " she said happily.

" cool pick you up Saterday 6:00 dont forget. " i said walking out of the dojo.

_( its thursday )_

Kim Pov

i walked in the dojo talking to my mom about how i can watch my self saterday night while she is at work

" Yes mom ill be fine ill have the doors locked and ill have my phone on me at all times... yes mom...ok... love you too...bye. "

i heard jack talking about some game going on saterday. probably taking one of the guys with him.

" kim...you wanna go to the dodgers game with me? " i thought about it and what the heck i have nothing else to do this weekend.

" ya...sure it'll be fun. plus i was on the baseball team for 2 years. "

" cool pick you up at 6:00 Saterday dont forget " he said leaving

this is going to be the best weekend ever.

Time Skip

SATERDAY

Jack POV

i was driving to Kims house to pick her up. when i got there i knocked on her mother opened up the door.

" hi , is kim here.? "

" your jack right ?"

" yes m'am. "

" ok then she will be down in just a moment. come in. " she said. i went in their beautiful home. after about 5 min kim came downstairs.

" ok. im ready. " she said. she was wearing a dodgers jersey with jeans her hair in a sporty ponytail blue and white sneakers and black marks on her cheeks

" well someonis peppy. " i said

" what. someone has to cheer them on. come on or else we dont have a parking spot." she said dragging me out of her house

" be careful " said

_ one car trip later _

Kim POV

" Ya we're here! "

" why are you so excited? "

" my dad used to play for the dodgers and his coach is still here he was like a second father maybe we canget closer seats! "

" cool thats awsome "

we went to walk in the arena it was... HUGE! this is the first time ive ever been in the arena in 6 years. when we got inside we got popcorn drinks and foam fingers. when we left the concession stand the lady murmered something like ' young love. so sweet ' i dont like jack he is just my friend... or do i really like him. whatever. we got to the feild before the game and went to coach or Mike.

" mike, its me kim. "

" kim i havent seen you in ages! "

" i know, hey can me and mh friend get closer seats? "

" ya you guys can sit with right there first row no one sits there anyway. "

" really! thank you ! "

Jack POV

yes we got closer seats. and they are really close. ok the game is starting. but everyone is yelling ' Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss' me and kim look up at the screen and its pointing to random couples on the... KISS CAM!

last time i was on the kiss cam it was terrible. it was with lindsay. it was disgusting. hopefully it wont land on us. i dont want things to mess up our friendship. but i spoke to soon it did.

" jack what do we do? "

" kiss. lets just get it over with. "

" ok " she said leaning in.i id too. as our lips touched it felt like sparks...no, fireworks. even though it was just a small 2 min thing it was magical. i pulled away for air. i smiled she smiled also.

" so, we kissed longer for what we were supposed to. what does that make us? "

" i dont know but, kim you are the most talented,beautiful, funniest girl ive ever met, will you be my girlfriend? "

" of course " she said. i smiled and pecked her lips.

OME BASEBALL GAME LATER

kim POV

i did relize that i love jack for his cockiness,protective,funny,cute self and thats what makes him him. hes that best boyfriend in the world, when he took me home he walked me to the door kissed me goodnight and left i couldnt ask for more.

**well this was a long chapter im taking ideas for both Kick And Leolivia fanfics Follow me on Twitter and instagram that joint Leolivia1228 YOLO**


	3. Sleepovers

**Sorry for not updating in so long i had to take a trip across the world and they had no internet! but this is a jack and kim one shot. ENJOY!**

**Jack POV**

i was listening to music in my room when my phone went off. i looked at the caller ID. it was my mom.

J-jack M-Mom

j- hello?

M- jack its your mother. im on a plane to nashville for a meeting and i wont be back until the day after tomorrow. money is in the cookie jar. and you can invite _some_ friends but NO PARTIES. understand?

J- yes mom. Bye now.

i hung up the phone and texted the guys and gal if they wanted to sleep over. all of them said that they had a date or homework but kim. YES SHES COMING OVER! Look i know you guys know that i have a crush on her but lets just keep it to us. kim said she will be over at 7:00 and its 6:00 now so ill wait, and wait, and wait, and wait until she comes

Kim POV

i HAVE to look my best i mean this is jack we are talking about. hes the schools heart throb. Hello!? ok you caught me i do have a crush on him but lets keep it at that. so i put on my pink sweat pants and a white hollister shirt and slippers and walked to jacks house. he only lives like a block away so im walking. when i got there i knocked and he answerd with a smile and said.

" the guys couldnt make it. so i guess its just us. "

" thats fine. " i said as i walked in

" so what do we do at the jack brewer sleepovers, huh? "

" well what else do we do... HAVE FUN! "

" ok so whats your opinion of fun?"

" well kimmy, we watch movies run around the house and do anything that we could. "

" but theres one thing that i dont know about? "

" What? " he asked

" wheres your mom.? "

" out of town for a couple of days. Why? " i stepped closer to him, my face VERY close to his and whispered in his ear

" it just makes it easier. " he gulped i could tell he was blushing so i flipped him.

" What the hell kim !? "

" And thats why you never call me kimmy ever again. "

" well what do we do now?" he asked getting up.

" we could watch movies "

" sure "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack POV

we were watching the movie called " the lovee story " ( made it up )when kim pit her head on my should and said

" doesnt that remind you of us? "

" ... what do you mean?"

" i mean those characters Leo and Olivia they flirt alot but never got together and we flirt alot but we arent together."

" kim... i have something to tell you, ever scince we met ive been going crazy about you and i cant stop thinking...will we ever get together. so i want to make this special Kim will be my girlfriend?" i said and i meant it but what really suprised me was what she did next she kissed me and of course i kissed back. she leaned against me to make me fall back on the couch and kissed me harder. i licked her bottom lip to ask for permission and she immediantly let me in and i explored her. and she moaned so i flipped us over so i could be on top. i broke the kiss and started to kiss down her neck. " jack " she moaned i pulled her up to face me and ask

" does that mean Yes "

" it deffinatly does " she said and that night we fell asleep on the couch in eachothers arms.

**ok i thought that was boring but guys im running out of ideas so i need your help PM me or post your IDEA in the reveiw box thx!**


	4. Perfect Two

**Song fic time enjoy! Must read note at bottom plz!**

**Kim POV**

Why did i agree to do this? This is way to complicated! I wont win this dumb talent show anyway. Who got me into this anyway?! Wait...Oh yeah, i remember

_flashback_

_"Come on kim you gotta sign up!" My best friend said_

_" i dont know jack,it seems to complicated. Its not really my thing. "_

_" really kim. You can actualy win. I've heard you sing. " he told me like it was oviouse_

_" i dont sing "_

_" them why were you singing in the shower at the dojo yesterday huh? "_

_" wait you were listening i thought everyone was gone!"_

_" Well you thought wrong! oh, you have a beautiful vouce too " i blushed _

_" thanks " I smiled_

_BRING!_

_" shall we go to class m'lady " he said bowing and offering his arm_

_" sure goofball "_

_flash bavk done_

what am i doing, well im singing a song for jack and only jack. Ok lets get this over with. I KNOW I HAVE A CRUSH ON JACK BREWER MY BEST FRIEND.

" Next up, Kim Crawford with her own song called Perfect Two !" i walked up stage wih guitar in hand shaking. Why am i si nervous. Oh i dont know im singing to the boy of my life. Here it goes.

" Hi. Im Kim Crawford and im singing my own, Perfect Two "

**( Perfect Two by Auburn )**

_you can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_you can be the butterflies i feel in my belly_

_you can be the captain and i can be you first mate_

_you can be the chills i feel on our first date_

_you can be the hero i can be the sidekick_

_you can be the tear i can cry if we eve split_

_you can be the rain in the cloud when its stormin_

_or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin_

_****__  
_The whole time i was staring at Jack. And he was staring right back. I smiled at the thought.

_don't know if i could ever be, with out you _

_cause boy you complete me_

_and in time we know that we'll both see_

_that we're all we need_

_cause your the apple to my pie_

_your the straw to my berry_

_your the smoke to my high_

_and your the one i wanna marry_

_cause you the one for me for me_

_and im the one for you for you_

_and take the both of us of us _

_and We're the perfect two_

(:(:( not complete song ):):)

When i was finished with the song everyone starting chanting my name and clapping. I was so happy but one thing caught my eye. Jack wasn't in his seat.

" I think we have a winner. Kim Crawford! " the principal said i grabbed my trophy and held it in the air and smiled. I ran back stage and ran into a wall. Or maybe A body.

" Hey kim "

" hi "

" so you really wrote that "

" yup "

" kim, i have something to tell you, but it might be easier is i just show you."

" O-okay " and he smashed his lips in mine after a few seconds i started to kiss back and wrapped my hands around his neck as his hands around my waist. Before it could get heated i broke the kiss.

" Well..." I slurred

" Kim i have a feeling that song was for me so…will you be my girlfriend?"

" Of course goofball " i said before reconnecting our lips.

**ok if you want to follow me on twitter: Leoliva1128 Instagram:Raventhewasabigirl and guys i need ideas for new oneshots help me out PM me or leave it in the reivew box thx YOLO!**


	5. Metal Mouth

**Hi have been really hard past couple of weeks I've been obsessing over this Pitch perfect fanfic on jack and Kim and ya...so on with he story**

this story is all in Kim's point of view

ok so i just got back from the dentist and i told no ine why i went. The reason why is because i got braces. i dont want no one to laugh at me especially Jack. My sweet boyfriend. But right now who cares what with my relationship. I need to get to school

€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥ TIME SKIP €£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥€£¥¥€€£¥£€¥£¥¥££€£¥£€¥€€£¥€£¥

I walked into school wearing a blue tanktop with flowers on top,Black skinny jean,black combatboots with blue lacing and my pink cheer coat ( Ehat she wore on "CLASH OF THE TITANS" basicly ). I hope no one notices.

" Hey beautiful." Jack said as he kissed my cheek

" hi..."

" hey why so down ?" I panicked for a little

" What in fine,ppsshh what makes you say that." I say walking into i sat down in came the teacher.

" Ok class today we are going to learn about the french revolution! " everyone groaned in response

" oh come on... Ok first question, Who won the war and why?" She looked around the room for raised course i didn't raise it. But what do you know..." Kim,would you like to answere ?"

" Um..." i studdered

" Oh My Gosh KIM CRAWFORD HAS BRACES!" Everyone starte to laugh. I got up and ran out i couldnt take it. I ran to my locker and got the mirror.

" do i really look like this?" I said to myself

" Yes."

"Jack what are you doing here?"

" im here...because you sholdnt have gotten treated lime that"

"ok so your point is..." I said getting anoid. I turned around to get my stuff to leave but Jack pushed my stuff out of my hand and slammed me against the locker and kissed me harshly but full of love and passion. It took me a second to relize that Jack was kissing me. I kissed back with as much kissed for a few moment till he started to nibble my bottom lip i opened my moth imediently he explored my every crevise. Once it was about to get more heated we broke for a stupid thing called air.

" My point is that i dont care if you have a metal mouth or not you will still be my girl and always will be." I smiled and pecked his lips.

" Well...i still dont wanna be here...You want to get outta here?"

" see now theres the kim i know "


	6. I will always love you

**the first part of this one shot was inspired by a Movie called we bought a zoo with Dylan and lily but I changed a couple of things! But ill update in a couple day cause i got 2 weeks off of fall break so... jack and kim are both 16 years**

Jacks POV

I grabbed my hoodie and walked down the street. Just 20 seconds of crazy courage. Just 20 seconds. I walked up to her house,and thought_,should I tell her? _It doesn't matter. _BOOM! Crack! _Just do it it's starting to rain.

_Knock,Knock_

No answer. I walked to the side of the house to see if she was in her room. She was, she was reading her book,back facing me.

_knock,knock._

She jumped,dropped her book,turned around got up and lifted the window.

" Hi " she said

" Hey...um I..need to tell you something."she nodded her head for me to go on." Look am I nuts to say that I missed you a lot? A lot !"

" No,not at all. Sorry about the rain."

" I don't care".She smiled and looked down."I love it. I love your hair,I love your laugh. I love you Kim!"

she looked up with a shocked expression.

" come inside, through the front door please " she asked. I smiled. She shut her window. I walked to the front door. When I got to the front of the house, she was in the rain smiling her hundred watt smile. I stood in front of her with a burning sensation on my cheeks.

" Did you really mean that...all those you said?"

" Ya..." I said scratching the back of my neck. She blushed, A Lot. She came up to me and gave me a big bear hug, With her arms around my neck and mine around her. Curse my tallness

" I Love You Too Jack." She said pulling away. I smiled and cupped her cheeks and kissed her. And the best part...she kissed back. We pulled away,Smiling like idiots.

" We should go inside, wouldn't want to catch a cold now do we?" I joked

" just come on stupid"

" hurtful kimmy. Very hurtful " we went inside to her bedroom. She grabbed two towels and a large furry blanket. She gave me a towel to dry off .

" thanks." I said as she sat down with the blanket and the towel wrapped around her. I sat next to her with the blanket on my legs and my arm around her.

" so does all this...make us a couple?" Kim asked . I look at her Before lifting her chin up and kissing her gently. She kissed back with all the love she hands went up to my neck. I got on top of her and straddled her,my hands at her waist. I licked her bottom lip for permission. She opened her mouth for me. this went on for another five min. She pulled away and said

" well my question has been answered by you handsome boy." I chuckled and pecked her lips. The rest of the day we watched movies,cuddled for warmth,and I got a chance to steal a couple kisses. I'll never forget the day I said all those things to you Kim Crawford. I Love You.

**thx for reading I just watched the movie an I'm like THIS IS A GOOD SCENE FOR KICK! So ya...but R&R and tell me your ideas I might or might not use them. **


	7. That Was So Cliche

**This one shot is ALSO inspired by Lily And Dylan From We Bought A Zoo but it's not in the movie,it was a deleted scene. I think I'm obsessed with this couple and Lily ( Elle Fanning ) and Dylan ( Colin Ford ) But Anyways The next one shot will also be about Dylan and lily based if that's ok I just think that colin is so cute! ...I think I went overboard :}**

Third Person POV

Jack and Kim were currently sitting on jack's roof talking while jack was holding an umbrella with Kim under it. Yes it was raining to their surprise. They were talking about their past, their future, and other things they wanted to do. They were talking about what college they wanted to go to, when jack removed the umbrella above them. Good thing they were wearing rain coats.

" Jack! Aahhh!" She squealed

" I would kiss you right now, but it will be such a cliche!" He shouted over the rain drops falling on the roof. She blushed but giggled. He smiled at her, thinking about her beautiful features.

" Then why don't you?" She asked blushing, them relished what she said.

" Wait, what am I saying you don't have to. I'm going c-" she rambled until jack reached over cupped her cheeks and kissed her. Just a little peck that lasted about 5 seconds. He pulled away saying what Kim thought he would say

" I Told You...That Was So Cliche." She giggled As she thought _That Was My First Kiss..._

** I know it short . But the part starting from where jack said I would kiss you blah blah from there in the scene it really didn't happen but the next one shot will again be bases on Dylan And Lily.**


	8. I Think I Like Her

**Ok so this will be the last Dylan And LiLy Based One shot of this whole series! I hope so if I find more about this couple you know I'm posting but anyways I hope you enjoy this one shot I put a lot of work into it... This whole oneshot is based on a deleted scene from the AMAZING movie " We Bought A Zoo "**

third person POV

" Found You! " Kim Said as she climbed up the ladder to jacks tree house. He looked at her and smiled. _she's so beautiful..._he thought.

" Hey. 4:15 and here you are." He said as she sat down next to him. She grabbed a sandwich from her basket and set it beside jack. From the day Jack And Kim met, she was working at her fathers local sandwich shop so she brought jack a sandwich everyday at 4:15 when she got off work.

" Whatchu drawing?" She asked. He had a red and black pen and his notebook he always carried with him. Every time Kim saw Jack he had that notebook in his hands waiting for somewhere to stop,sit and start to draw. But everything he drew was so Grussem, gory, bloody, and no sun as she would say. She never understood why he drew these things. He smiled and held it in a way for her to see. He was still adding minor details with a red pen.

" Do you like it?" She stared at it for a moment looking at the Half eaten man all bloody and _dead _in a way.

" There's so much blood shed." She told him

he chuckled " I Know." She stared at it longer looking at all the details he put in his work of art. They both looked up at each other for a split second relizing how close they were. Jack stared at Kim Looking at all of her magnificent features. _she has pretty hair. _He stared at her for 5 more seconds thinking he wanted to kiss her so badly. He started to lean in slowly...looking at her for a reaction of any kind that she wanted to kiss him also. She relised what he was about to do and pulled away quickly.

" I Gotta Go. I have to help my father make sandwiches for more people." She got up rather quickly and started to go down the ladder not taking her eyes of jack,him staring at her In return. She smiled at him and he smile back. Next thing he knew she was gone out of his sight.

_I Think I Like Her..._

**I Hoped you like this one shot and how they are still friends but think about each other as more. If you go on YouTube and look at the deleted scenes and see how similar they are and how I used their relation ship and turned it into a kick fic. If you can Follow me on Twitter: fever_olivia and Instagram: teamleoandolivia... Thank you and expect more one shots to come!**


	9. Really Jerry

**I Know I Said That Last One Shot Will Be The Last Based On Dylan & LiLy but... In the movie he confessed his feling for her to his dad but this one shot will be a little different.**

Jacks POV

I was currently walking to Jerry's house for ' Guys Day ' as he would call it. He Only lived a couple of blocks away so I wouldn't have to drive there. When I got there there was no cars except for Jerry's. I guess there's no one here. I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. Ugh Jerry can be sssooo stupid...

" Jerry it's Jack! Open the god damn door.!"

" Sorry. Dang calm down my mommy said not to open the door to strangers."

" Well am I a stranger? NO. Wait, did you just say mo-"

" what I didn't say nothing." he said as I walked in . I sat on his couch and thought about a certain blonde.

" So what's up with you and kim? I thought you guys were friends." Me and kim got in a huge fight like two days ago. And she said something that it was all my fault that she got grounded.

" I don't know. I guess I didn't listen to something she told me or something." I confessed " I mean I _liked_ her. it's like you embarrass your self if you say something, and you embarrass yourself if you don't."

" Well one thing about girls, you have to listen to them."

" Then why don't you use it when you try to get girls?"

" Uh because I don't need any of that is all part of the jerry charm" he said with a smirk. _okay... _"But anyways sometimes all you need is 20 seconds of insane courage, just 20 seconds of crazy bravery."

" Jerry, That Is...The Most Stupidest Thing I've Ever Herd From You. But thanks."

" No Problamo "

" Ok Forget about what just happened. Bet ill beat you in black ops."

" Your on!"

**Ok now that's the last Lily & Dylan based fanfic if not expect more! But hope you liked this one shot. I kinda hated it. Please leave your reviews and hope there will be more oneshots!**


End file.
